1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversion plate adaptor with a locking pin mechanism for interconnecting a universal quick attach tool plate to the loader arms of an hydraulically powered structure operated by a powered vehicle.
2. Background Information
Various powered vehicles fitted with hydraulically operated loader arms are used in a wide variety of applications. In order to perform specific functions, various types of attachment tools are mounted to the loader arms at the front end of the powered vehicle. Typically, a coupling device is used to interconnect the loader arms of the powered vehicle to the attachment tool. It is necessary to provide a coupling device which securely interconnects the loader arms of the powered vehicle to the attachment tool. It is also highly desirable to provide a coupling device which allows a user to quickly and securely substitute one attachment tool for another.
At present, the coupling device is pivotally mounted to the loader arms of the powered vehicle by pivot pins. Then, the powered vehicle is interconnected to the attachment tool necessary to perform the task to be undertaken. In order to interconnect the coupling device to the desired attachment tool, the loader arms of the powered vehicle are such that the coupling device engages mounting shoes extending from the rearward surface of the attachment. The attachment tool is then manipulated in order to align one or more holes on the back thereof with corresponding holes extending through the coupling device. Pins are manually inserted through the coupling device and the attachment tool in order to interconnect the attachment tool to the powered vehicle.
While manual insertion of pins to interconnect the attachment tool to the powered vehicle is functional, such a manual insertion technique is often difficult and time consuming. The time involved in substituting one attachment tool for another results in significant down time for the powered vehicle which, in turn, increases the cost of operating the powered vehicle and reduces the productivity thereof.
In an alternative technique, the coupling device includes vertical pins which are inserted into corresponding openings in the attachment tool which are spaced an industry standard distance apart. A complex arrangement of linkages allow a user to insert and remove the vertical pins from their corresponding openings. In addition to the expense associated with providing such linkages, these types of linkages tend to become packed with debris during use of the powered vehicle rendering them inoperative thereafter.
Inventions, including coupling devices for attaching various implements to power-operated arms or booms of powered vehicles, for which patents have been granted include the following.
Pilch, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,487, describes a backhoe mounting assembly that includes a pair of threaded bolts that are pivotally secured to the frame of the machine. The bolts are each connected to a support bracket carrying a lug on the lower end and wedge portions that contact members. The brackets each include lugs forming sockets for receiving the bolts, with threaded nuts holding each bolt within a socket, as shown in FIG. 4.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,195, Clevenger et al. disclose a quick-attaching mechanism for coupling a material handling implement to the remote end of a boom structure extending from a loader. The quick attaching mechanism includes a mounting lip or cavity formed along an upper rear portion of the material handling implement. The lip or cavity receives an upper edge of a mounting plate that is pivotally mounted to the remote end of the boom structure. In addition, an over-center wedging mechanism (FIGS. 7–9) is provided with the mount plate for engagement with a pair of hook members that are fixed to the material handling implement and extend rearwardly therefrom, through openings within the mounting plate.
Blair et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,622, describe a loading arm mounting bracket that includes an upwardly open upper slot and a forwardly open lower slot, respectively adapted to receive corresponding upper and lower pins of an implement bracket. A spring loaded lock plate is selectively received between the lower pin and slot-adjacent retaining plates, thereby removably securing the lower pin in the lower slot and trapping the upper pin in the upper slot. Manual release is obtained by pulling on a handle attached to the locking plate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856, Westendorf discloses a quick attach apparatus for end loaders or the like such as tractor loaders. The tractor loader includes a pair of booms pivotally secured at one end thereof to the tractor. A hydraulic cylinder is pivotally secured to each of the booms and is positioned over the other end thereof. A hook-up bracket is pivotally secured to the other end of each boom and the hydraulic cylinder, the bracket including a channel-shaped portion extending forwardly therefrom. Each of the various attachments for the loader, such as buckets, forks, blades, etc. have a pair of channel-shaped pockets secured to the rearward end thereof which receive a hook-up bracket therein. A locking apparatus is provided on each of the brackets to detachably maintain the hook-up brackets in their respective pockets. The locking apparatus includes means for yieldably maintaining the locking apparatus in an unlocked condition and means for automatically locking the locking apparatus after the hook-up bracket has been properly received within its respective pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,477 by Lenertz et al. describe a quick attachment carrier assembly for releasably connecting an attachment to a front end loader. The assembly comprises a pair of carriers with top and bottom notches therein adapted to receive transverse pins on the implement. Pivotal hooks are provided on the carriers for engagement with the pins for interconnecting the implement to the loader. The latch hooks are preferably secured together and controlled in common by means of a single lever and plunger which permit positive locking of both hooks in either the latched or unlatched positions.
Cochran et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,720, describe a quick coupler assembly for attaching a material handling bucket or the like to the free ends of lift arms extending from a loader. The quick coupler assembly includes an elongated cross member having hitch brackets on its opposite ends. Each hitch bracket includes an end which is received against the underside of an upper attachment member on the rear wall of the bucket near the top edge thereof. The opposite end of the hitch bracket is configured for engagement against a lower inclined ramp extending along the bottom rear edge of the bucket. The coupler assembly further includes an over-center locking mechanism consisting of a pivotal handle and link connected to a shaft with a wedge on the lower end of the shaft. The shaft and wedge are movable in response to over-center movement of the handle and link, such that the wedge moves downwardly and passes through openings in a lower hitch bracket attachment member and the lower inclined bucket ramp for locking the quick coupler assembly to the bucket. After the operator has located the bucket in a hanging position on the quick coupler assembly, the assembly is rotated rearwardly such that an end of the handle is pushed against a stop member. As a result, the handle and link are pushed over center, thereby forcing the wedge downwardly through the openings in the attaching members between the hitch bracket and bucket for securely attaching the bucket to the coupler assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,103, Cochran et al. disclose another improved coupling assembly enabling a bucket to be selectively coupled to and uncoupled from a front-end loader with lifting and tilting means. A female coupling structure is integral with the bucket. A back plate of the female coupling structure bears against a front plate of a male coupling structure with no gap between such plates. An upper flange on the front plate bears upwardly against an upper flange on the back plate. Means are provided to latch the male coupling structure releasably to the female coupling structure. Vertical play between the male coupling structure and the female coupling structure is limited precisely to a specified gap between and adjustable member on the male coupling structure and a fixed block on the female coupling structure.
Hohn, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,624, describes an automatic, adjustable, quick attaching loader mechanism for fastening load carrying implements to the loader arms of end loading tractors. This mechanism provides two slots for receiving transverse positioning pins located in standard positions on the rear of various type of load bearing implements, such as forks or scoops. A pivoting latch serves to lock the implement securely in position, while a slidable lock holds the pivot latch in position. While the security of some attaching mechanism of this type may become suspect after long and continuous use due to the enlargement of the lower slots from wear, an adjusting mechanism is provided for maintaining a secure relation between the slidable lock and the pivot latch, thereby enabling the attaching mechanism to maintain various load carrying implements in a securely locked position throughout the life of the attaching mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,722, Kaczmarczyk et al. disclose a quick coupling structure which is selectively connectible to a loader attachment, which includes a spring-loaded latching pin located on the attachment and easily viewed from the operator station. A pin-contacting member located on the loader boom arm automatically releases the pin, allowing it to move to a locking position as the attachment is rocked about a pivotal axis by an attachment cylinder. An alternate interchangeable coupling structure is provided, which may be utilized on the attachment when a quick coupler is not needed. The pivot points for the attachment remain the same with either the quick coupler or the alternate coupling attached. An attachment holder utilized with the quick coupler may be eliminated when the alternate coupling structure is connected to the attachment.
Cook, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,569, describes a quick attaching mechanism for automatically fastening an implement to a boom assembly of a front-end loader. The quick attaching mechanism is designed to accommodate a broad range of lateral spacing between lift arms of the boom assembly and mounting structures on the implement to be attached thereto. The quick attaching mechanism includes a pair of male coupling structures carried at a forward end of the boom assembly, which are releasably fastened to female coupling structures on the implement. Each male coupling structure includes a fastening pin, which is automatically operated to releasably fasten the implement to the boom assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,252, Sheesley et al. disclose an adaptor mechanism for use with a skid steer loader, having an implement mounting plate configured in a first attachment configuration. The adaptor mechanism permits the attachment of an implement configured in a second implement attachment configuration to the skid steer loader. The adaptor mechanism includes a movable locking mechanism having hook members protruding perpendicularly therefrom for engagement with the over-center wedging mechanism in the implement mounting apparatus on the skid steer loader. A spring biases a locking mechanism toward a retracted position. However, engagement of the hook members by the skid steer loader over-center wedging mechanism overcomes the biasing force exerted by the spring to force the locking mechanism into engagement with the implement being mounted thereto.
Schneider et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,689, describe a quick attach system for removably attaching an implement, such as a bucket, to a front end loader. The system includes a quick attach assembly connected to the lift arms and tilt operators of the front end loader. A pair of alignment members mate with alignment recesses on the bucket, while a pair of spring-urged locking pins mate with a pair of brackets on the bucket. A common scissors-type pin retraction assembly is connected to the locking pins with a single release handle provided to move the pins between locked and release positions. The handle moves within a slot between, as the pins move between the locked and release positions. A detent is provided for holding the handle and the locking pins in the release position. The handle is automatically urged from the detent position by a locking member on the loader as the bucket is attached to the loader, thus allowing the pins to lock into'place in the bucket brackets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,734, Doering discloses a latching device for coupling a vehicle tool carrier with a variety of tools, such as a bucket. The device releasably secures the tool with the carrier once the carrier has been positioned with the tool. A detent mechanism is provided on the device to retain it in either its latched or unlatched position. A lost-motion connection is provided between the latching handle and latch pin to permit the link interconnecting the handle and pin to move to an over-center position when the device is in the latching configuration. A spring holds the link in its over-center position. The latch handle swings through an angle of approximately 70 degrees, as it moves between its latched and unlatched positions, to minimize interference with the carrier and tool structures and simplify activation by the operator from his seat.
Youngers, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,130, describes a coupling device for interconnecting an attachment tool to the loader arm of the skid steer. The coupling device includes handles which are pivotable between unlocking and locking positions. The handles control coupling pins which diverge from each other and which move between a retracted position and an extended position to capture the attachment tool on the coupling device. The operation of the handles and associated coupling pins are clearly illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,683, Draney et al. disclose a coupler for a horizontal, directional drill for quickly and easily attaching and detaching a stake down assembly from the drill. The coupler includes a first coupler member and a second coupler member with matching angular front and rear ends so that the first member fits within the second member. A lever operated locking mechanism releasably locks the two coupler members together in attached relationship, illustrated in FIGS. 3–6.
Dam-Rasmussen, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,885, describes an implement coupling for a loading machine that includes a connection for mounting the implement coupling at an extreme end of a loading arm and for connection with an actuating arm of a hydraulic cylinder. The implement coupling comprises a coupling mechanism which couples the implement coupling with a complementary coupling mechanism of an implement, and a locking mechanism with a transverse, displaceable locking beam. A locking mechanism interacts with the complementary coupling of the implement, and may be displaced by spindles or hydraulic cylinders. The coupling mechanism includes upper fixed hook coupling parts, which grip around upper connecting pins on the implement, and lower, displacing hook coupling parts, which fix lower connecting pins of the implement when in contact with a contact surface on the implement coupling, the displacing coupling parts being connected with the locking beam.
Applicant has devised a conversion plate adaptor with a locking pin mechanism for attaching the conversion plate adaptor to the mounting blocks, or similar mounting elements, of an hydraulically powered structure operated by a powered vehicle.